The Colors of Her Hair
by jamespotteriloveyou
Summary: Six important events in Dora's life and relationship with Remus.


**A/N: So this is something that I wrote in the two hours of my first sociology class of the semester. I'm such a good student. **

_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and these aren't my characters, settings, events, etcetera. I'm just mildly obsessed with them. And by mildly I mean really freaking obsessed._

* * *

The first time she saw him her hair was a bright, vibrant shade of orange.

It was the night of her first Order meeting. It was the night she was reunited with the cousin she had always believed to be innocent. It was a balmy night in July. It was a night she would always remember, if only because of the look on his face.

Nymphadora Tonks was not a particularly quiet person- normally she never shut up. But on that particular night her mind seemed to go blank and she couldn't think of a single thing to say to the man standing in front of her.

He had sandy brown hair with far more grey than a normal man his age and his blue eyes were clouded with sadness and his face was prematurely lined. She had been informed that he was a werewolf and it broke her heart to see the toll it had taken on him. But none of that stopped him from smiling warmly at her as he shook her hand.

She was almost unable to pay attention to what Dumbledore and then Mad-Eye were saying because she was busy watching the man that had captivated her from the moment she had seen him.

'Do you want to stay for some tea?' He had his arm thrown around Sirius' shoulders.

She nodded. 'Okay.' She really didn't want to go home.

'I'll just bring it to the library if you want to wait there.' He pushed Sirius out the door and went off to the kitchen.

She nodded. 'Okay.'

Sirius went up to bed earlier than expected. But that was ok with her because it allowed her to spend time with _him_.

The first time she saw him her hair was a bright, vibrant shade of orange.

* * *

The first time she kissed him her hair was a deep, royal-looking shade of purple.

It was the morning after their first guard together. It was the morning after their first night alone without Sirius. It was a cold, snowy morning in November. It was a morning she would never forget, if only because of the look on his face.

Nymphadora Tonks and her patrol partner left the confines of the Ministry just in time for the sun to peek out over the tops of the buildings of London.

They were standing in front of the entrance to her small flat. After five months of acquaintance he still rendered her speechless sometimes. He reached out and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear while she stared into his eyes.

'It's getting late- I should probably go.'

She nodded. 'Okay.' But he didn't leave.

'I would really like to kiss you right now.'

She nodded. 'Okay.'

And then he was kissing her. After a few minutes she discovered that her hands had become tangled in his hair his face was red and his lips were puffy. And still he smiled at her happily.

Someone was trying to pass them to get to the stairs but she couldn't take her eyes off the man in front of her. The man who made her happier than she could ever remember being.

The first time she kissed him her hair was a deep, royal-looking shade of purple.

* * *

The first time he left her, her hair was a drab, mousy shade of brown.

It was a week after Sirius' death. It was a week after they had both lost a friend. It was a foggy June night. And it was a night she would never forget, if only because of the look on his face.

Nymphadora Tonks was standing in the doorway to the library at Grimmauld Place. He had been avoiding her and he looked utterly defeated. And despite all that he found the strength to give her a sad smile.

She could tell he was fighting with himself. He was going to say it again. This was not the first time he had said these words to her but something about the look on his face made her think he wasn't going to back down this time. When he finally got the words out, he left her speechless yet again.

'It's for your own good.'

She nodded. 'Okay.' There were tears forming in her eyes. He was wrong.

'I know you think I'm wrong.'

She nodded. 'You are wrong.' He was so wrong.

He pulled her into a kiss and then fled the room so quickly she would have sworn he had Apparated if she hadn't known better.

The first time he left her, her hair was a drab, mousy shade of brown.

* * *

The first time he came back her hair was a soft, thoughtful shade of blue.

It was the night of the first battle at Hogwarts. It was the night Dumbledore died. It was a warm June night. It was a night she would never forget if only because of the look on his face.

Nymphadora Tonks was contemplating McGonagall's earlier words when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and her stomach went all fluttery with hope. He had lost a mentor that night and he was more tired than she had ever seen him. And he still managed to smile apologetically at her.

'I was an idiot.'

She nodded. 'Okay.' She had to fight the urge to fling herself at him.

'I am unbelievably sorry.'

She nodded. 'Okay.'

He gave her a pleading look and she broke out into a smile and threw her arms around his neck. Then she was kissing him and then they were on her couch. When she woke up in the morning, wrapped in his arms, the sight of him left her speechless.

The first time he came back, her hair was a soft, thoughtful shade of blue.

* * *

The first time she called him her husband her hair was a vibrant, neon shade of pink.

It was the afternoon of their wedding. It was the afternoon of the small ceremony at the Ministry and the small party at her parents' house. It was the afternoon that they were declared husband and wife. It was a sunny, perfect July afternoon. It was an afternoon that she would never forget, if only because of the look on his face.

Nymphadora Tonks was no longer Nymphadora Tonks. Her name was now Nymphadora Lupin and she kept repeating this to herself in her head. She danced with him, feet bare, in the grass in her parents' backyard. The only people present were her parents, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye but she didn't really notice any of them. She only had eyes for her new husband.

His hair didn't look at all grey and his eyes were sparkling and bright and his face looked far less lined than she had ever seen it. And to add to the amazing aura of the afternoon, he gave her a loving smile.

She was so captivated by him that she didn't hear anyone talking to her. She just looked into his eyes and beamed like an idiot.

'Your mother has been trying to get your attention for the past half hour.'

She nodded. 'Okay.'

'I don't want to give you up.' He whispered it conspiratorially that made her laugh.

She nodded. 'Okay.'

She laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feel of her husband guiding her around the backyard in time to the music.

The first time she called him her husband her hair was a vibrant, neon shade of pink.

* * *

The last time she saw her husband alive her hair was a fiery, hot shade of red.

It was a chaotic, scary night. It was the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was the night she had left her baby at home with her mother to come fight beside her husband. It was a dark, chilly night in May. It was a night that she would never forget, if only because of the look on his face.

Nymphadora Lupin had never been one to sit back and let others do the fighting. She was an Auror- she had to be in the thick of it. And the fact that he was there had made it even more certain in her mind that it was where she was supposed to be. She found him out in the courtyard battling two Death Eaters at once and jumped in to assist him at once.

He looked scared and his adrenaline was pumping and her presence angered him a little, she was sure. And still he was able to give her an exhilarated smile.

'You shouldn't have come!' He had to shout to be heard over the noise of battle.

She nodded. 'Okay.' She was able to Stupefy an oncoming attacker.

'You should go help the students- I've got this one!'

She nodded. 'Okay.'

'I love you, Dora.' She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at the thought that she might never see him again.

'I love you too, Remus.' They had one moment to gaze at each other before she ran off to assist the students who were struggling against the grown Death Eaters.

As she took up the duel with Bellatrix she thought of him and their son. They gave her strength. But they weren't enough to protect her from that jet of green light that her aunt fired at her.

The last time she saw her husband alive her hair was a fiery, hot shade of red.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is- I hope you liked it! This is the first time I've written Tonks so let me know what you think!**


End file.
